Spin the Bottle
by aftersh0cks
Summary: Because I will never, ever be involved with James Potter other than hating him for the rest of my life.


**a/n **It's probably one of my best, and the bad thing is that I've gotten way overboard with the romance of this. I like it, though.

* * *

The whole of Gryffindor was invited to a party. At least the top years, anyways. And I was invited. And so was James Potter.

All year, I've tried not to let myself crack on him. It's worked.

I was dressed in a skirt and a tank top – my roommate's pick. I protested, but she told me that this was a party. I had to obey her, but I planned to hurl myself back up the stairs.

Right now, I was sitting on the couch. Beside me, Sirius was finishing a butterbeer, and when he finished it he stood up. "Spin the bottle time, guys!" he yelled over the fray, and everyone looked up. "Right, if you're here you play. No exceptions. Not even you, Remus!" he called. "But this will be different. That's right. There's a jinx on it, that if you don't kiss within five seconds, you will be pulled towards that broom closet and locked in there. If you don't do anything in there, you'll be in there unless you do. And don't worry – we don't really have a lack of broom closets around here."

I groaned, and tried to sneak out.

"Hey, not you especially, Evans. James just requested this game for you. Even more, if you stop kissing within a minute, you go to the closet. And you stay for five."

Was this my final straw? Definitely. Again, I tried sneaking out.

"Right? Okay, bottle, and my turn. Remember, only guys can spin it. And Evans, back here or we'll increase the time limit for you."

"I hate you, Sirius," I said, glaring at him and taking a seat back on the couch. I had no desire to watch, so I looked around at the portraits after the bottle was spun. Sirius' second try landed on Gabrielle Wilson, who was the ugliest girl in Gryffindor, and I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice as they were pulled towards the closet. Two minutes later, it turned transparent and at that exact moment, Gabrielle pulled Sirius close to her and it looked like she was eating his face. The closet door popped open and I saw James aim a hex at her.

Then it was James' turn. I guess he must be smarter than he looks, because he managed to spin the bottle so it was pointing straight at me. "No," I spat through gritted teeth, "I am not going to – oh, dammit."

Apparently I had broken the five second limit, and I felt myself being dragged towards the closet. I was fighting, but it was like an invisible rope was pulling myself and Potter towards it, and I gave up just as the lock clicked shut.

"No," I repeated. "Potter, I'm not kissing you. I'd rather get stuck in this thing forever than kiss you."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, grinning at me through the darkness.

"We're Head boy and girl, it would be embarrassing," I stated simply.

Then his breath sounded close to my ear, and he said arrogantly, "Or not."

Then his lips were on mine in a passionate kiss.

And that was when all my resistance broke, all my self control. He was leaned against one side of the closet, and he pulled me closer to him. For once, I didn't resist. His tongue brushed against my lips, then my own tongue, lingering for a few seconds, then vanished, slipping past my lips again. My eyes were closed, and I couldn't see anything, but I felt him, his strong grip from playing Quidditch so much, his hand tangled up in my hair, I heard his ragged breathing, tasted his lips on mine, smelled a musky, forest scent … I didn't know how I could have ever denied him. I could feel a warm hand on my back, where my shirt was supposed to be, my hands were at the back of his neck –

Then light flooded my vision, then many brighter flashes. I turned just in time to see many people hiding their cameras, but for once, Sirius looked completely serious. Then his face broke into a grin. "Evans, you've certainly bypassed the requirements. I said kiss, not get to having s—"

My face was bright red as I leaped up, pulling out my wand. "Shut up, Sirius."

He held up his hands in surrender, an easy smile on his face. "Okay, okay, Evans. I'm not going to embarrass the head boy and girl anymore. Anyways, they're not supposed to be caught in intimate positions, are they?"

I nearly hexed him just then, but James held out his hand. "Okay, Lils, let's go out into an empty classroom to continue our fun and _close the door_." He glared around at everyone then, then said "Right. Lily, let's go then." He grabbed my hand tightly and pretended to escort me out of the common room, then when we were in a classroom, he said, "You will be my girlfriend, right? Because I don't know what would happen to me if you refused."

"James, I've been waiting for six months to be your girlfriend," I said, leaning against the wall. "And I don't think I could wait any longer."

James grinned his easy yet arrogant and cute grin. "Good."

He pressed me against the wall in another long, deep, loving kiss that threatened our Head boy and girl positions.

When I got back to my dorm, my friend, Alice, told me, "James has really got it in for you, eh? "

"Yeah," I agreed, walking over to the mirror to observe myself. My hair was tangled in the back, and my shirt was half up, almost to my bra. My skirt was lopsided too, and I looked like I had been rolling around on the carpet.

I combed my hair, changed quickly, then slept – I was tired.

The next day, there were pictures of us all around the school. It was a nightmare going around, and James insisted on holding hands with me the whole time, which I didn't really mind now. We got stares, wolf-whistles and cat-calls, and finally, just after lunch, I told them all to do something that I never would have done before, and told James it was because of him.

We skipped off the rest of our classes that day, annoyed of being stared and laughed at. "Hey, only the students can see them, and if they try to blab, their clothes will disappear. When I say that, I mean all of them."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"Well, Snivellus' pants are going to poof in front of the whole school right now," said James in a carefree tone of voice. But before I could open my mouth to say anything, he smirked, and said "Do you want to give them a bigger show?" And he pulled me off, my robes flying, to the great hall and then outside, to where Severus was gathering the school to hear him tell Professor Dumbledore the head boy and girl were caught kissing, more to humiliate James than me.

But before Severus opened his mouth, James yelled, "Out of the way, Sev!" He shoved him back towards the audience, growled, "That was for you, Lils," and kissed me, hard and fervently, lovingly, his lips pressing against mine, yet it was still gently and delicately, how he did it, I will never know. The whole school, plus the teachers, saw us snogging like there was no tomorrow.

And there wasn't any harm in letting them know about it.


End file.
